LuNa JoInS fAiRy TaIl
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: what if lucy never joined fairy tail? what if I Luna joined fairy tail after natsu came home and I was the (read to find out) dragonslayer and I used many other more magics and I fall more in love along the way with the oh so mighty lacrima type dragonslayer read to find out how it happens.


After an incident in Hargeon Town, which involves a known man impersonating Fairy Tail Mage

Salamander, Rune Knights are called to the town to take care of the situation. A known

Participant, Natsu Dragneel, escapes from them surprisingly, Natsu is revealed to be the true

Salamander of Fairy Tail.

Shortly after fleeing Hargeon Town, Natsu and Happy arrive at the Fairy Tail Guild Building in

Magnolia Town. Natsu and Happy is amazed by the size of the building and how much it

Has grown. Afterwards, the two head inside with Natsu kicking the HUGE door the NATSU

Way. Natsu loudly announces his arrival, then proceeds to kick one of his guildmates in the face,

Angered that the information he got about his foster father, Igneel which is a dragon being in

Hargeon Town was a lie. He then starts to rampage like a wild dragon looking for his prey in the

Building causing the others to try and restrain him, though in the end they also get caught up in the fight

Unsurprisly. The battle starts to get serious until they halt to a stop making even halting Natsu of

All people to stop aiming a fire flaming fist at Gray. The guild's doors were literally kicked opened but

Not hard enough to break them then appeared a HOTTTTTT girl obviously me hehe came into view

A light bolt scar was at the left side of her slightly sun kissed face, her hair was as black as a cloudless

Night and soft as silk and porcelain her bust was HUGEEEE and her beautifully structured butt was desireable.

The way she walked was graceful making her curvy hips sway like trees in a windy night, her legs

Were creamy and looked softer than fur. But the thing that was totally stunning was that the way the

Sun hit her face made her look like a goddess and making her sapphire jewel like eyes sparkle and her

Lips looked oh so inviting her face was heart-shaped and could rivaled mira and erza 's face

make them go for a run for money . Her outfit consisted of a dark blue coat that dropped over her

creamy sun-kissed shoulders and underneath ( not underneath her clothes pervs) her coat was

a black silk tank top that had on a studded golden thunder bolt on it and a light yellow short knee

length skinny jeans, her retro black and yellow was the noise that was made in the surprisingly

quiet guild hall.

**Luna (me)** ** POV**

_Wow I just walked in and it's silent as a mouse I guess the rumors about them_ aren't true

I mean I know that I did not join this the guild but seriously it was louder and annoying than

A bird's chirping for God's sakes stop looking at me and seriously the dude that is smoking

Crap stop starring at my boobs GOSH!. I walked calmly up to Mirajane keeping my emotionless façade and said

" Where is your Master Mak..? " She stopped her sentence and looked up and saw a Hot dude staring

At her with a spark of interest and recognition and something she could not point out in his eyes and she

Gasped softly putting a hand over her delicate and sometimes foul mouth and realized it was the one

and one and only Laxus Dreyar , Her Childhood Best Friend and Love ….…

**Normal POV**

Everyone watched in caution and interest and watched as she walked some of the men in the guild

Watched as her curvy hips sway like trees in a breeze in a endless storm and mouthes water

As they watch her breast jumped like a money swinging on branches in a deserted jungle. They

Halt to a stop when they saw her walking in Mirajane's direction and they started getting into a

Battle position and stopped when she asked for master and looked up and gasped adorably

In their opnion and put her delicate hand over her mouth and looked up at Laxus with a hint

Of interest and recognition and something else they could not point out they gasped audibly( the

persons in The guild) since when did the oh so mighty Laxus show emotions and look at someone

he thinks that is lower than ground and not worth his time and glances and the next thing he did

was UNSURPRISLY…

**Laxus POV**

OH my God she is Hot her long black hair is like the cloudness night , her sapphire eyes are

Like precious jewels in the sunlight wait that thunder bolt is …. HOLY SHITTTTTT

That is Luna I thought she died I missed her so much though we were young I loved her

With my soul I would do anything to keep her safe even if it means sacrificing my life for her

That day I saw her die in front of my eyes it all went in lighting speed but to me it was in slow

Motion it made me feel wake more useless than a doll in a dollhouse waiting to be played

With . I glanced at the guild at the corner of my eyes and some most of the men gawking and

Imagining her naked and in a bikini I clenched and unclenched my fist each time I saw them look-

Ing at her making my anger raise more than the sky above my face was set up like rain. I kept

Staring at her until

**Normal POV**

"FIGHT ME!" we all know who the most obvious person that is you are right it is the one and only

Most oblivious person in the world Natsu Dragneel known as the Fire DragonSlayer of Fairy

Tail " _Salamander"_ . Everyone present in the room had a annoyed tick mark on their head, sweatdrop

_and _ a face palm how gullible does he get. Natsu had a Fire punch in his hand in a fist aiming at

her head in mid air and she did the most unexpected thing "_lighting dragon ….. PUNCH! "_

everyone in the room nearly fainted in room nearly faintd from the enormous amount of energy

coming from ONE single punch . Master came down from his office and was silenting complaining

about how the council hates him and how noisy they were and couldn't read his magazine and drool

in peace.

When he came down he sense a familiar source looked where it came from and gasped and muffled

A laughter when he saw an unconscious Natsu and Luna ( YAY ME! ) standing next to Natsu.

_Stupidity leads to death natsu boy_ he thought giggling out of character ( CREEPYY) he looked

Up at Luna and choked on his mug of bug and started imagining let's just say disturbing stuff.

Not until he felt a glare that LITERALLY moved his spine and that could break Gray's ice

With it. Master Makarov cleared his now dry throat gaing the attention of everyone .

The guild members watched him curiously expect poor unconscious Natsu (LOLLLLL) he then

Said a little to cheerfully Laxus caught and what he was going to say was going to break A LOT OF

Stuff so hold your ears. " Ohhh Luna you grew up sooo fast are you ready to join the guild you

Will be a great addition ? "

"WHAT! " and that's is why you have to hold your ears I feel for the birds and

Neighbours. (LOL longest chapter I ever wrote review pweese )


End file.
